


You are Lovely

by Pure_Luck



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, First fanfic that I have wrote in years so sorry if it is terrible, Gavin is woman by day and man by night, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, OOCness, Rape just in the prologue and mentions of it later on, Romance, Second Chances, Slow To Update, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pure_Luck/pseuds/Pure_Luck
Summary: He lost everything so he went to be with her, but she had other plans. She gave him a second chance and sends him off into a different world from the one he once knew, but in his mind he can't live without her. He would do anything to be with her again, but is it worth the cost?When two men enter his life and show him the ways of this new world, they wormed their way into his heart, But is he ready to open his heart to them or will he go after the dream that can never be?This summary sucks, but I will type up a better one later on.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am going to be honest, this is terrible. I didn't want to go into too much detail in certain scenes for I did wanted to save it for later on. I just hope my writing just improves later.
> 
> I will get chapter one up as soon as I can so everything can make sense soon.

**Prologue: It’s Over**

_There was no point anymore._

She was gone and there was nothing for him here anymore. It was his fault that she was gone. He should have protected her better. He could have saved her if he was stronger, but he wasn’t then. He had no excuse for what had happened. It was all his fault and now he was paying the consequences for it.

_And you call yourself a cop. You just sat there and let those things happened to her. You deserve to suffer for what you did to her._

He could remember the memory like it was yesterday…

xxxxxxxxxx

He was waiting for her while he was leaning against his motorcycle outside her apartment. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He pulled out a cigarette from it’s package and placed it between his lips before he lit the cig before he put the rest of the contents into his pocket. He had picked up the nasty habit after being on law enforcement for so long that he had seen many unsavory things happened. It was something that helped him relax while he was on duty, but Mika Choe, or Mc as he liked to call her, didn’t like it that much so he tried not to smoke around her.

He smiled as he shook his head and pulled out his phone. He texted her letting her now he was here before putting his phone back into his pocket. MC had made him take the day off from work so they could spend his birthday alone together. He knew his fiancée had something planned for the day, but all that mattered to him was that he could spend the day alone with her.

He frowned as twenty minutes went by and he still hadn’t received word for her from her yet. That was strange since she always responded to his text. He pulled away from his bike and decided to go up to check up on her. Once he got out of the elevator and walked towards her room, he paused in shock from when he was hearing.

“No! Stop, please!” That sounded like Mc yelling and crying at the same time. “Gavin!”

When he heard her scream his name, he couldn’t take it anymore. He went straight towards the door and lift his leg up before he kicked open the door. His eyes filled with rage as he saw MC tied up with her face down on the sofa as a mask man was fucking...no raping her. His entire body shook with rage as he rushed to her.

“No Gavin! It’s a trap!” Mc had called out to him, but it was too late.  
He was tackled to the ground by three men as one of them had managed to cuff him during his struggle. His face was pinned down to the ground by his hair by one man as the others pinned his legs down. He still tired to struggle until he saw someone walking out of the bathroom from the corner of his eye.

“I was beginning to wonder when you were going to show up. You were already late to the party.” The man said as he knelt down in front of Gavin as he smirked.

“You!” Gavin instantly recognized his voice. He had put Enlai Duyi in jail for murdering six people and raping three of his victims. He was supposed to be in prison, but here he was standing in front of him. “How did you get out?”

“I have friends in high places,” Enlai chuckled as he touched Gavin’s cheek gently. “I told you I would get you back for arresting me. What better way to get back at you then to hurt the person you love the most?”

“Enlai, I am begging you! MC has nothing to deal with this. It is me you want not her.” Gavin begged. “Please, hurt me instead of her! Please!”

“Too late for that, Gabby.” Enlai stood up and turned his back to him as he walked over to Mc. The guy who was on top of her already finished and was stepping out of his way for Enlai to have a turn. He turned to Gavin and smirked as he undid his pants and pushed them down. “She already had several turns with the men holding you down. There wasn’t a hole that they didn’t fill, but I was patient. I wanted you to come so I could have the boys force you to watch as I take my pleasure from your woman.”

“No...god no…” He couldn’t get the words to come out of his mouth as he felt tears running down his cheeks. He tried to struggle again as he watched the bastard slipped inside her and started to fuck her as well.

After a while, Gavin had stopped struggling and was now sobbing. He had watched those bastards take her over and over again. He had listened to her screams of pain and to her begging them to stop. In that moment, he felt like he betrayed her. He felt so weak and powerless that he hated it. He just wanted this to be over. He wanted this all to stop and he wished at least one of her neighbors had heard what was going on and call the cops. However, it looked like he wasn’t going to get his wish to come true.

“Well, Gabby, we had fun with your precious girl, but before we leave, I would like to give you one last goodbye present.” Enlai smirked as he reached into his back pocket.

“Haven’t you done enough?!” He shouted as he gritted his teeth.

“No, but this will be enough.” Enlai pulled out his gun and aimed it at MC’s head. “Any last words, doll face?”

“NO!” Gavin screamed as he struggled beneath of the men above him as he was desperate to get free. He watched MC turned her head and looked into his eyes as her own eyes were filled with tears. She gave him one last breathtaking smiled before she whispered, ‘I love you,’ to him before the gun went off.

His precious angel went limp as her splattered everywhere, that even included his face. In that moment, he died along with her. These men had taken away his very reason to live and now she was gone. He just laid there in shock as he didn’t even realize he was crying out in pain as his tears blinded his vision. He didn’t hear Enlai and his men let him go or head to the door, however, he did hear Enlai’s last words to him.

“Happy birthday, Gabby! I hope you enjoyed my gift to you.”

xxxxxxxxxx

It had been three weeks since her death, and Gavin wasn’t able to get justice for her. Someone had beaten him into killing Enlai and his gang. He felt like a complete and utter failure to her.

_You are useless!_

He pulled out his gun and set it onto the kitchen table before he took a seat in the chair. He pulled out a cig and a lighter before he placed the cancer stick between his lips and lite it.

_You are utterly disgusting! She gave you everything, but what did she get in return? Nothing!_

He pulled out his cigarette from his lips as he slowly blew the smoke from his mouth as he stared at the gun on the table.

_It should have been you! You should have been the one that was tortured! You were too weak to protect her, even though you were a cop. You swore to protect the innocent, but you couldn’t even protect her. You are weak and you don’t even deserve that badge you wear!_

He started to reach for the gun as his fingers danced across the cold medal before he wrapped his hand around the hilt. He picked it up and studied it as tears prickled in his eyes.

_You should be dead not her! You don’t even deserve to live. You should end it all right now. Besides, without her here...what good is it to keep on living? She was your best friend, lover, and she was your sun. Now, that your sun is no longer in this world there is no point for you to keep going. Just give up and it will save you a lot of pain._

Gavin brought the gun towards his head and placed the barrel against his temple and closed his eyes.

_That’s it! Do it! End our pain now! It will be better in the long run and we will both finally be free. We both will be able to see her again. You miss her, don’t you? Don’t you want to be with her again? All you have to do is pull the trigger and everything will be alright. I promise._

He cocked the gun before he took a deep breath as he listened to the voice inside his head that he had heard so many times before. “I am coming, Mc.” he whispered before pulling the trigger and felt extreme pain for a second before sinking into darkness.

xxxxxxxxxx

He woke up standing in a field of sunflowers and begin to walk around in confusion until he saw a large tree. He started to walk towards it until he saw someone standing under the tree. He paused for a second as he squinted to see who it was, but the heart he thought that was once broken started to come alive again when he saw her turns towards him.

“Mc!” He shouted her name as he rushed towards her. He picked her up and held her tightly into his arms.

“Gavin,” She laughed before she kissed the top of his head gently. “Put me down,”

He put her down gently as tears began to run down his cheeks again. “Mc, I am…” He didn’t get to finish his sentence as she placed a finger against his lips.

“Sh, I don’t blame you for what happened nor do I want to you to blame yourself for it either.” She whispered as he felt her soft fingers against his cheek as she wiped the tears from his eyes. “But I must speak to you about something, but I am afraid you are not going to like it.”

“What is it, my angel?” He whispered gently as he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

“You have too much darkness in your heart and you ended your life too early, Gavin.” She whispered. “Because of that, you can’t be with me and the only way I can save your soul is by giving you a second chance.”

Gavin pulled away and looked at her in shock. “No,” He whispered as he too a step back from her. “I don’t want to go back there! I can’t, not with you there right beside me...please, Mc.”

“Don’t worry, I am not going to send you back to that world.” She whispered before kissing him again as tears begin leaking from her eyes. “I am sorry, but I want to give you a chance to be happy again. You never belong in my world to begin with...I am so sorry that I bought you so much pain…I said too much. This is goodbye...until we meet again, my love.”

“Mc...what are you…” Gavin didn’t even get to finish before she pushed him as he felt himself falling through the ground into some sort of dark pit.. “Mc!” He shouted her name before he saw her crying.

“I will always love you, never forget that.” He heard her say before everything went black again.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wakes up in a strange room and gets to meet Kiro and Victor for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Gavin's backstory is going to be different. I am going to be honest and say that pretty much everyone's backstories are going to be accurate nor would this fanfic be historically accurate since this is made up in a fantasy type world.
> 
> Also, I kind of based Kiro's and Victor's looks on these karmas I saw of them.

**Chapter One: Strange New World**

_Warm...why do I feel so warm?_

Gavin slowly begin to open his eyes as his eyes slowly adjust as the blinding light from the sun blinded him. He let out a groan as he sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes gently before he put his hands down. He paused as he realized that he wasn’t in his room.

The room seemed more extravagant then to his own room. There seemed to be white and blue ribbons hanging from the boards of the bed. He could see inside a very large closet filled with clothes from what he could see. There was a glass door that lend out to the balcony and he could see a makeup stand filled with what looked like to be expensive jewelry.

_Where the hell am I?_ He was surprised when long, brown hair fell in front of his face. He reached up and pulled it before he winced. _When did my hair get so long? My chest feels so heavy, too. Maybe, I hit it or something from when I fell...but I don’t feel any pain. Then again, I was dead for a while so it could be just a side effect from it._

He got out of bed cautiously as his cop instincts kicked in, He had no idea where he was at and for all he knew he could have been kidnapped while he was out for a very long time. He started to head towards the door and paused when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. “What in the actual fuck?”

He couldn’t believe his eyes as he stared at himself in the mirror. His once masculine form was no more and he had instead was a tall feminie form, but even in this form his physique was quite impressive. His once short, chestnut hair was now long to the point where it reached his ass. Even his bangs were long, but unlike most of his hair it had only reached above his waist. He noticed he had a long, simple white dress on that he must have slept in. However, even with all of this in front of him, he couldn’t help, but to move his hand downwards and placed his hand over where his cock would be. To his disappointment, it was no longer there so he moved his hands towards his chest and squeezed the two mounds through the fabric of his dressed. His small hands were not able to cup his decently sized breasts, but he could still feel how soft they were.

_They feel like...they feel like hers when she was still alive._ He squeezed them again as his eyes begin to sadden. _Was this his punishment instead? Was I going to go through what she had to go through? If that is the case, then I would gladly go through it. I deserve it anyways because I couldn’t protect you. If I have to suffer just to be with you then so be it._

He stood there for a good few minutes squeezing his breasts when he jumped when he heard a knock on the door.

“Princess, are you up?” A female voice asked through the door.  
“Princess? I think you have the wrong room.” Gavin paused for a moment when he said his thoughts out loud, but that wasn’t the only reason why he paused. Not only his body had changed, but his voice did as well. His voice sounded more lighter and soft compared to his normal deep voice. He was brought out of his shock again when the door opened and the girl stepped in. “Kiki? Is that you?”

Kiki was one of the coworkers that worked with Mc on her many projects. She seemed like a sweet girl when he first met her. If it was Kiki, her hair got long and she was wearing a long, wool dress instead of her short blue skirt and white long sleeved shirt that looked like a school uniform.

“Of course, it is me, Princess.” Kiki frowned as she shook her head. “But you should know better than to call me by my real name. You must call me maid and nothing else. If your father overhears you then I could be in serious trouble.”

“My father?” Gavin hadn’t seen his father in years and he didn’t even know if he was still alive. Not that he cared, since his father left him to survive on his own when he was just a kid. “Who is my father? Why would you get in trouble by him for me calling you by your name?”

That seemed to have made Kiki’s mouth drop from the shock. Did he say something wrong? Why was she such in shock by a simple question?

“Princess...may I asked you a couple of questions?” She asked.

“Sure, go right ahead, but I wish you would stop calling me princess, because I am no princess.” He said, “I am more used to people calling me officer…” 

He stopped talking as Kiki looked even more worried and let out a sigh. “Go ahead and ask your questions,” he said. “But after you are done, I have a few questions of my own.”

“Of course, princess,” Kiki said as she smiled at him gently. “Alright, for the first question this should be quite easy. What is your name?”

“Gavin Bai,” He said.

“Where are you from?”

“Shanghai, China.”

“T-tell me about what you thought your life was like or what you thought it was like,”

“Well, the short version of it is that I was born in Shanghai and that my mother died giving birth to me when I was younger and my aunt raised me on my own when my father abandoned me. After I grew up, I work as the head officer at a police station and I got engaged to my high school sweetheart before…” He cut off there as he didn’t wish to continue and he did his best to keep his face stoic as much as possible, but deep down he felt like he was going to break down at any second. His mouth felt dry as he bit his lip as he tried his best to keep the memories from reappearing.

He didn’t noticed that Kiki moved towards him until he felt her soft hand placed against his forehead. “You don’t seem to be running a fever…” She said before she let out a gasp. “Where did you get these scars, Princess?”

To make a point, she ran a finger over his temple where one scar was and then moved her fingers over to another scar that ran down from his neck to his left collarbone. He knew that if there was a scar on his temple then it had to be from when he tried to kill himself while the other scar...he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He just sat there and didn’t answer her which seemed to make her more worried.

“I should go get Earl Kiro and Sire Victor,” Kiki said as she pulled away. “Those two could figure out who did this to you.”

“Um...who is Earl Kiro and Sir Victor?” Gavin thought she was going to pass out at any second.

“For the love that is all good in this world, please tell me you at least remember Prince Lucien.”

Gavin shook his head no. He didn’t understand what the big deal was. Should he know who those people are? _Plus, why do they have strange titles in front of their names?_ From the way her face whiten, it looked like he should. He watched as she started to pace back and forth.

“This must have been a result of the curse.” She said. “This could be the only explanation to why you don’t remember anything and why you believe you existed in another make believe world.”

“What curse?” Gavin asked before he spoke quickly again. “Make believe world? Nothing you say makes fucking sense and I…”

“I have to tell the emperor, Victor, and Kiro about this right away.” Kiki walked towards the door before turning to look at him. “Wait here, I will be back here shortly.”

Before Gavin could get another word out, she ran out the door as if the hounds of hell were nipping at her own feet. He let out a long drawn out sigh as he stared at the door. He was tempted to follow after her, but he was in an unknown place and he was in a different body that he didn’t know the strength and weaknesses of. For now, it was best for him to wait for her return. He had so many questions left unanswered and the only person who could answer them for him just ran out the door.  
He let walked over towards the bed and took a seat as he started at his hands. “Mc,” He whispered her name as he gripped a piece of his dress tightly.

_Face it, she didn’t want to be with a total fuck up like you. She sent you away just so that way she didn’t have to be near you. You are disgusting filth that will soon get what is coming to him._

Gavin looked out towards the balcony as he stared out the glass door. “The voice is right. I deserve to be here. I don’t ever deserved to be with her again.” He whispered softly to himself as he continued to stare out into the sunny sky.

xxxxxxxxxx

Victor was sitting in the meeting with the emperor as he sat next to Kiro. Tomorrow was the princess’s ceremony and his majesty wanted everything to be perfect for the event, but at this moment he wasn’t paying attention. His only job was to guard the princess and nothing more, but he couldn’t shake this uneasy feeling inside of him.

He looked up when the princess’s maid of honor, Kiki came rushing in as she bowed to them. “I am terribly sorry to interrupt, but there is a bit of a problem.” She said.

“You may rise, maid.” The emperor said. “Tell me what seems to be the problem.”

“The princess…she has lost her memories, my lord.” Kiki whispered.

Victor gripped his chair tightly as he waited for Kiki to continue as he noticed that Kiro had tense up as well next to him. He and Kiro had been gone for a couple of days to talk to Prince Lucien about something while the princess stayed behind. She had claimed to be tired and send Kiro and him to talk to their old friend in her place instead, but now he realized he should have stayed with the idiot instead.

“When I went to her room to help her dress, I saw her standing in front of and when I called her princess, she seemed confused. She told me she was used to people calling her an officer, whatever that is, and that she was no princess. I asked her what her name was, but she answered with her prince name, but she never even said what her princess name was. Then I asked her where she was from and she said Shanghai, China. I never even heard of that place before so then I asked her to tell me about herself. She said her mother died from childbirth and her father had abandoned her so she was raised by her aunt. She even said that she was a head officer at the police station, again whatever that is. She even said that she married her high school sweetheart…” Kiki paused for a moment as she caught her breath before she continued. “She doesn’t even remember you, your majesty. She doesn’t remember Earl Kiro, Sir Victor, nor did she remember who Prince Lucien is. She doesn’t even remember her curse, my king.”  
_She doesn’t even remember...what happened to her while Kiro and I were gone?_ Victor noticed that Kiki was looking down as she nervously was playing with her hands. “There is more isn’t there?” he asked.

“I...I…” Kiki bit her lip as she looked away.

“It is okay, Kiki,” Kiro encouraged her as he smiled brightly. “Please, just tell us what you saw. I know your scared, but I just want to know what happened to my friend.”

That seemed to give the maid enough encouragement to keep speaking. She looked up again before she took a deep breath. “I went over to check if she had a fever. That is when I saw them…” She whispered. “I saw a scar running from her neck to her left collarbone. The worst scar was on the temple of her head. It felt circle shape that had lines coming out of it. It might be from the curse, but...when I tried to ask her about them, she wouldn’t answered. She either doesn’t remember or...someone hurt the princess.”

Victor stood up immediately from his chair at the same time as Kiro. “Maid, come with me.” He said as he was trying his best to control his rage.

He normally would have waited for the emperor to dismiss him, but his rage was building up and he needed to see her. He needed to make sure she was okay. He should have never agreed to leave her side, but it doesn't seem like he was the only one feeling that way. Kiro was walking a bit faster than him and there were also a tinge of worry on his face. Being friends with this idiot he learned how to read him like an open book, but then again he always seemed to wear his heart on his sleeves. He was brought out of his thoughts as they reached the door and Kiki stepped in front of both men.

“I am sorry, but let me go talk to her first. I told her I would be back, but I never said I would be back with you two. If you both go charging in there, especially, if she can’t remember you, she might freak out.” Kiki said softly.

“It’s okay, Kiki,” Kiro said as he had a gentle smile on his face. “Go talk to her, and call us when she is ready to see us.”

Victor watched Kiki nod her head before he watched her disappear into the princess’s room. He heard Kiro say something, but he didn’t exactly hear what he said as he tried to get a glimpse of the princess when the maid had walked inside. “Can you repeat that?” He asked.

“I said, I know you are worried about her, but please try to control yourself. We don’t know exactly happened to her and I know you care a lot about her, but if you go in there angry like that you might scare her.” Kiro said. “Let me do the talking, okay?”

“Alright, but as soon as we get in there...I want to see those scars that Kiki was talking about.” Victor said as he leaned his back against the wall. “Then I will let you take over and talk to her.”

His head shot over towards the door when Kiki opened it and step outside. “You may go in,” she said. “Just let me know when you are done speaking with her so I can get her dress for her late breakfast.”

“Thanks, Kiki,” Kiro smiled before he stepped inside as Victor followed after him and shut the door behind them.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gavin’s head shot up when the door opened after Kiki left the room. His eyes went straight towards the men coming into the door. His eyes went towards the smaller of the two and studied his appearance. The man’s long, messy blonde hair was being held up by a dark green and gold headband that had a chain with a peacock feather dangling from it. He had beautiful teal eyes and a very charming smile. He wore a long sleeve white shirt that had a bluish green, gold, and black patterning running up and down his stomach, on his cuff of his sleeves, the bottom of his long shirt, and lastly inside of his collar. He also had tassels hanging off of the shoulders of his shirt and two strands that looked to be golden yarn hanging off the front. His white boots seemed to have the same patterning as the shirt above, but only on the top of the rim of his boots. From what he could see the only thing that didn’t have that pattern was the plain white pants he had on, the golden necklace around his neck, and the three golden rings on his right hand’s fingers.

He studied the taller man next who looked more colder than the other man standing next to him. His long, raven black cascaded down his broad shoulders as his cold narrow blue eyes stared into his. For some reason, those eyes seemed familiar to him, but he couldn’t quite place it. He continued to look the handsome man over just to get away from those eyes. He noticed he was wearing a long black cloak that had creamish colored fur that wrapped around his neck that was connected by a golden chain. Underneath the cloak, he could see that the man had black armor that had gold engravings stretched on the front of his armor and that same pattern on his same colored armor boots. Besides armor, from what he could tell, he seemed to have on a long sleeved dark blue shirt and pants and a sword attached to the hip. It seemed these two had step out of either a Middle Ages time period or an Ancient Chinese one, but he really couldn’t tell.

He tensed up as the dark haired man started to walk over to him. _I don’t understand why these men are in here. Kiki did same that these two men wanted to talk to me, but from the dark expression from the man, I have a feeling they want to do more than just talk. I can’t fight, because Mc sent me here to be punished. I deserve any pain that will soon be inflicted on me._

He closed his eyes and waited for his torture to begin when he felt a gentle hand corse his cheek. He opened his eyes as his eyes met the man in front of him and stared deep into them. “Don’t be afraid, I just want to look at your scars,” when the man said that in his deep voice brought, it had brought shivers down his spine. It was like he had heard that voice before somewhere a long time ago, but he couldn’t quite place it.

He just nodded his head in response before the man moved his hand down to where his scar was on his neck. He trembled slightly as he felt him traced his fingers softly across his scar before the man pulled back Gavin’s hair to look at it. He watched him study the scar before he went over to his other scar on his temple and brushed the hair out of the way. Gavin could feel his gentle fingers traced that scar as well before he heard the man growl which was something he didn’t expect.

He watched the blonde haired man rushed over and pulled the black haired man away from him. He watched as the smaller man pushed him against the wall and it looked like he was trying to calm the other man down whose eyes had suddenly been filled with rage.

“Victor, calm down my friend.” The blonde man said. “You are losing it to your anger. You will scare the princess if you don’t calm yourself down.”

The one named Victor seemed to have closed his eyes and looked like he was trying to calm himself down. When he opened them again, he didn’t say another word and just leaned against the wall.

Once that happened, the other man turned to Gavin and gave him a gentle smile before moving towards him before taking a seat on the sofa, what looked like to be one at least, in front of him.

“Since Kiki told us you don’t remember us, I would like to reintroduce myself to you.” Kiro reached out and took his hand and brought it to his lips. He gave his hand a gentle kiss before he winked at him. “My name is Kiro Zhou.”

Gavin yanked his hand away after Kiro had kissed it. “I thought Kiki said your name was Earl Kiro.” He said.

“Earl is my title not my name.” He said gently. “Just like princess is your title.”

“I am not a princess,” He said, however, it seemed Kiro had ignored that statement and went to introduce the other man instead.

“Mr. Grumpy over there is Victor Li.” He said. “Basically, he is your knight and swore he would give his life to protect you.”

Kiro leaned in and begin to whisper softly. For what Gavin could guess, it was so that the other man couldn’t hear him. “Which is why he is so angry, because you were hurt while we were gone.” he whispered. “I imagined once Prince Lucien finds out he won’t be too happy either.”

Gavin wasn’t sure how to respond to that so instead he spoke what was on his mind when he first got here. “Listen, I don’t care about that...all I want to know is where I am at.” he said.

“You’re in country of Farimere,” Victor had answered from his corner of the room. “The country is split into four kingdoms. The only two kingdoms you need to worry about now is Dubhthach, which is Prince Lucien’s kingdom that we have and Fionn which is our kingdom.”

“Wait, I never even heard any of these kingdoms in my entire life.”

“Kiro, grabbed the map of the country from the bottom shelf of the book shelf and show it to the princess.”

Gavin stopped Kiro from moving from his seat and stood up from his bed. “I can get it myself. I am not some hopeless sap who can’t grab stuff on his own.” He said as he went over to the bookshelf and pulled out what looked to be a scroll from the bottom shelf. He slowly unrolled it as he studied the map. Nothing on this map looked familiar to the maps that he was used to. For the countries and the apparent kingdoms were in different shapes and there was nothing on the map that was shaped like China. Plus, everything on this map was in a different language that he couldn’t read any of the names.

“I can’t read this...this can’t be real…” He whispered before he looked up from the map and looked at the other two. “This has to be some kind of prank.”

“I am sorry, princess,” Kiro said. “All of this is very real, I am afraid. If you like, we can show you around the kingdom. You can ride on the back of Victor’s horse if you like.”

“Why a horse?” Gavin asked. “Why not take a car?”

“I am terribly sorry, but I have no idea what a car is.”

“At least tell me you guys have phones or any other electronic devices.”

“No, I don’t know what happened to you while Kiro and I were gone, princess, but everything you are asking that existed doesn’t exist here.” Victor said.

_Just where in the hell did Mc send me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Gavin gets to see the kingdom for the first time, gets to learn more about the other kingdoms, and also, gets to learn about magic and his own curse.


End file.
